1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus in which, an optical fiber is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light source apparatus in which, an optical fiber is used as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-122838 has hitherto been known. FIG. 15 is a diagram showing a schematic structure of a conventional light source apparatus 200.
The light source apparatus 200 is capable of illuminating an interior of an object to be illuminated having a complicated structure, by bending an optical fiber 230a. However, the optical fiber 230a being a member having a low mechanical strength, might break and not guide light. As a means for detecting disconnecting of the optical fiber 230, a method in which, wavelength-converted light emerged from an optical converting section 210 is guided by a second optical fiber 230b, and is detected by a light receiving element 245 which is connected to the second optical fiber 230b has been known.
However, in the abovementioned method, when breaking of the optical fiber 230a occurs, although the disconnecting can be detected, either the repair work is to be carried out upon discontinuing the use of the light source apparatus, or a new light source apparatus is to be arranged and used, thereby causing inconvenience to a user.
The present invention is made in view of the abovementioned circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a light source which can be used continuously even when an optical fiber is degraded or disconnected, thereby lowering intensity of illuminating light, or becoming incapable of illuminating.